


Askance Valentine

by Giulietta



Category: Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Chocolate, Confusion, Friendship/Love, Gen, Implied Relationships, Jealousy, Love Triangles, Miscommunication, One-Sided Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Alouette only wanted to understand what Love is.X... decides to drag her along.X may regret it later, trying to hook his best friend with his adopted daughter.





	1. Researching About Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alouette researches and X distracts her with his presence. They decide to visit Ciel.

Alouette sighed with remorse as she peeks down on her position - at the very top of the heavy stacked boxes, without anyone noticing her presence. Ever since she found out that it was the humans along with the reploids that caused the cyber elves to be abused, she wanted to understand the relationship between the two a bit more therefore asking her superior/sisterly figure Ciel on several methods as well as situations for the analysis. What the young blonde was informed though that today's holiday would be perfect for her test since that would be the day many reploid and humans would express their feelings with one another. So all she needed to do was find a spot most people would travel all day and write down her findings. Unfortunately, the mood of each individual was alike, making it necessary to write the minute detail.

 

Indeed the Day of Love did not go unnoticed in the Resistance as the hallways were decorated with various ornaments, which had only two things in common but in various shades: the color red and white. Reploids and _the rare_ humans of different genders passed by each other with a cheerful greeting. If one was fortunate, he/she would be receiving a special gift from a lover. Of course, the legendary hero in the base would gain the most presents since he was not only the strongest, but also the most silent among the male population. It was, to most, no surprise if the red messiah was absent on this day, taking missions and scouting were essential for their continuing survival. This daily routine was a huge advantage for his admirers because they won't have the need to walk in front of him and get their confessions turned down, all they need to do was leave the present on his doorstep and hoped that he gets their intended message.

 

'Five hours passed and not a single progress was made,' Alouette fussed in her mind, glancing at her notes which showed how blank and empty her notebook was. 'It was really silly of me to think I could learn the conscience of sentimental beings in merely one day...'

 

'But if I don't do this, what will happen to my friends?' Shaking her head, Alouette focused on searching the entire perimeter using her optics. 'I may not have abilities similar to a warbot or an industrial machine, but what I do have which most of them neglect is the curiosity to go beyond the box.'

 

Liking the idea popping out from her head, Alouette devises a plan. 'Anyway, I can always ask Sis to teach me how to upgrade myself so that in case of emergency, I can help in transporting the needy, old and lame.. reploids? Yeah, I need to fix that excuse a little more.'

 

" _Alou?_ " Someone whispered to the young long haired blonde-haired woman, enabling her to see the perpetrator. Hovering above her was a special cyber elf: the crimson hero's past brother-in-arms, simply known to her as X. " _What are you doing up here? It is unlike you to not be playing with the cyber elves right now._ "

 

"Shush! I am accumulating pertinent data for my new research." Alouette replied, watching as the ethereal life form float down beside her, his curious emerald eyes focused solely on her. Did he think she was kidding? Alouette hoped not. "Since humans depend on reploids and reploids depend on cyber elves, I hypothesized that humans depend on cyber elves. However, once a cyber elf is used, there wouldn't be anything left to determine the name of the cyber elf causing the humans and reploids to think of them as a measly tool."

 

" _I see, but wouldn't this hypothesis lack evidence since it is based only from your point of view of their action which could mean not knowing their true motives at all? You also need to give importance to certain individuals like Ciel in this experiment because they are the people you wish to flourish for the sake of another being's survival but..._ " The cyber elf smiled with the child's urge to help. " _Your idea isn't bad at all. **'Aftermath of the Cyber Elf War: The Nature of Reploid and Human Interaction'** In totality, it sounds fascinating. The capital hasn’t been producing much research material for a while... Would you mind if I see your results when you're done?_ "

 

"Who do you think I am, a certified scientist?" Alouette shrugged her head vigorously, "Letting a superior check further progress is required if I want others to believe in my work. Of course, I'll let you see it! (She paused for a while, giving second thoughts before continuing her statement) Along with Sis!"

 

" _Yes, Ciel would like that too..._ " X said in deep thought, " _Especially when we're trying to make Zero believe that reploid and human love can work. Have I told you how difficult it is to let them stay in the same room without a single argument coming out of either mouths? It's really shocking how others see them as professional in nature._ "

 

"Now that you mention it.. Where were you last week?!" Alouette demanded with extreme intensity, startling X with the statement. Alouette knew she shouldn't put her head on to other people's business especially her big Sis, but she really didn't care. This was X. The elf that helped her gain friends and pretended to be both her and the cyber elves' father *coughmothercough*. Surely, letting the elf know about his friend's crime would repair the problem. "You should've been there when I was going to Sis' room to ask her to play dolly with me. Instead of seeing her do her artificial energy work, I saw her on the floor crying and I did not like the sound of it at all! The only thing that gave me a clue to her problem was the fallen report file on the floor, which we all know personally Zero completes and submits. Don't give me that face, I am absolutely positive Zero made Sis cry! And everyone including Neo Arcadia unconsciously know Zero listens to you alone since you **adore** him.. In fact, I heard from Isosu that you're the real reason why Zero didn't decapitate Elpizo. Don't deny this fact! Whenever Zero comes into trouble, you would always appear to the rescue. So I suggest you tell your idol to stop bullying my Sis!"

 

" _I am not his… His you-know-what-it-is, that's Axl's role!_ (‘Who’s Axl?’ Alouette wondered.) _Zero is my best friend! And isn't 'benefiting from one another' what best friends are supposed to do for each other?_ " X said with flustered cheeks, crossing his arms in a firm yet contemplative manner as he tries to remember the past events before he left for his one-week expedition. Alouette rolled her eyes comically, knowing all too well of the duo's remarkable bond. X glanced back at the blonde, ignoring the expression on her face as he talked. " _But what could Zero have said that made Ciel cry? More so, has his social interaction with everyone in the base been altered due to the incident?_ "

 

"Actually.. Zero is starting to open up with us from time to time.." Alouette said with revelation. "But then.. His personality suddenly changes to aloof every time he is required to go to the command panel and meet Sis for the missions. And listen to this, I heard from Rouge and Jaune that Zero specifically took S-class missions two days before the **Universal Filial day** even when Hirondelle warned him that his actions will only make Sis depress. That is yet another evidence stacked against him!"

 

" _Of course, I understand now!_ " X blurted out, but scratched his head in frustration, making the girl raise an eyebrow. " _I'm such a fool! A hundred years past and I have already forgotten the trauma he experienced in the Repliforce incident._ (“And you lost me…” Alouette really wished she can relate) _I should go and speak with Ciel immediately before she does something drastic!_ "

 

"Can I come too? Everyone is so boring to watch from up here." Alouette complained, doing grabbing motions with her hands for X to pick her up. X was shocked at first until he placed his hands on the girl's waist, bringing her closer to cling on to his neck. "It's been a long time since I received a piggyback ride~ Only Zero would do this to me for fun you know?"

 

" _Alou, did you ask for a certain request to Cerveau perhaps?_ " X wondered, floating down gently to the ground with the girl on his back. Looking around if the coast is clear, X continued his walk towards the elevator. " _Since I was alerted last month that only Zero has the ability to hold cyber elves and the materials needed for the upgrade is extremely rare. It isn't possible that anyone else would have it._ "

 

"Well you see, it's a long story..." Alouette lied; X didn't pay heed to her words and peered up at her suspiciously. After some short nonverbal exchanges, the girl eventually caved in. "Alright already, I saw Zero catching the Prea and Crea with his bare hands so I decided to ask Cerveau to give me the upgrade too and not let anyone know about it. "

 

" _..._ " X didn't comment at first, weighing the pros and cons of the ordeal. So far, there are two beings that have the capability to hold a cyber elf firmly without the use of any container.. Zero who was way beyond his jurisdiction to order around and Alouette who has a too innocent goal to reprimand? After much thinking, X exhaled in relief. " _As long as it is in good hands, I see no reason to interfere with anyone who has the ability to hold virtual beings._ "

 

"Oh! Elpizo and Sis can do it too~ I saw it with my own two eyes." Alouette giggled, causing the cyber elf to pause. "Cerveau made her so happy on that day, giving her gloves that can let her cuddle the cyber elves.  I hope it helps her in her Energy Crisis project. I'm not so sure about Elpizo. He looked really determined to have it as well and since he's the current leader of our group, Cerveau had no choice but to comply."

 

" _When I get my hands on that mechanic, he is toast._ " X muttered, resentful at the promise breaker. ' _If three people are equipped with this without my knowledge, I have enough proof to not trust that man's word. Just thinking of what others can do with that power is making the back of my hair rise, Mother Elf will not be pleased._ '

 

"Hey X, do you think Elpizo likes Prea and Crea? He's been staring at them too intently whenever I go to Sis' lab to play with them. I think he wants to use them for his own selfish deeds. I wonder what that could be though." Alouette rhetorically asked, bobbing her head with the speed her rider seems to uphold at the moment. "Elpizo also likes staring at Sis very much, but Sis doesn't notice him. You think he likes Sis?"

 

" _Alou. Please spare me a silence worth a_ _t least a_ _couple of minutes. My optics have caught sight a scene that needs adequate attention._ " X said, his tone soft and soothing to his associate as he placed her down to the ground. Alouette quickly responded with an almost covered angelic yawn, which X had no idea where she could have adapted it.  However, there was a huge portion in the possibility list that Ciel was the true cause. Not like he was complaining.


	2. Understanding Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Ciel dumps Elpizo. Right after, X and Alouette comes in and they talk about chocolate and Zero.

**"Elpizo.. I'm sorry, but I can't reply to your declaration yet."**

 

**"Is this because of a certain fellow?"**

 

Alouette and X peeped, seeing their favorite young female scientist holding a box of chocolate and bouquet of roses in her hands sorrowfully. While few meters away, stands the current ex-Neo Arcadian civilian Elpizo waiting for a clear explanation. Alouette knew by experience that all male-types would like to protect their pride, not showing an ounce of sadness and fear when in front of a challenge. Well, except for X who cries openly when someone gets hurt or abused even when it's technically their fault to begin with. But that's how X works (Him and his mommy instincts). Ciel fiddled with the roses, unsure how to explain to the blond. Lucky for her, Elpizo can read body movements and is deeply saddened.

 

**"I understand, he is a warrior to be admired after all."**

 

**"I'm deeply sorry for this, Elpizo it's just that-"**

 

**"No need to elaborate the details Ciel.. I know I can't compare myself to him, like an anthill challenging a mountain."**

**"Wait, that's not what I meant!"**

**"Now if you can excuse me, I need to monitor any irregular movement in Neo Arcadia. I hope to see you in the ball."**

 

Hearing footsteps coming near the entrance, X bent down to cover a panicking Alouette with his arms, concealing them with his energy. In an instant, the Resistance commander came out with a sullen aura around him. Stopping for merely a second to glance around the corridors, Elpizo looked suspiciously towards any object or being that could be listening in. Both X and Alouette stayed in their exact position for an entire five minute before he went off, marching gallantly towards the command center.

"I did not expect that." Alouette commented, looking up to see the cyber elf stretch out his back. X then held out his hand to the girl, taking it and went inside the room. 'I mean sure, Sis is pretty and all. Together with the fact that she's a wonderful person inside and out, but Elpizo and Sis met for only a year. Does Love strike people that quickly?'

“ _You’d be surprise._ ” X whispered to her before greeting the slightly dazzled scientist. “ _How goes research Ciel?_ ”

 

"Oh X. I didn't notice you there..." Ciel smiled, but her expression altered to a gloomy aura. “You think I did the right thing?”

“ _Rejecting the pseudo-leader of the Resistance or spending your time making E-chocolates for a certain reploid?_ ” X stares at the boxes of ‘harmless’ chocolates.

“O-Oh you know? Getting into the festivity is all right-” Ciel was too embarrassed to realize her ex-guardian ate one, promptly choked, and felt his data glitch due to the E-Crystal’s content.

“Take this!” Ciel panicked, offering an E-tank, which the Cyber elf accepted wholeheartedly. Alouette stares at the boxes of chocolate, eating one and finding no problem with the taste. ‘It’s bitter?’

“What were you thinking?! This is for Reploid consumption alone!” Ciel nagged her ‘father’ with a worried expression as X absorbs the drink with a pout. X picks another chocolate-labeled **Experiment B** and had the ingredients listed below it. “ _I see you’ve been reading up Zero’s eating preference and had secretly observed him via the cameras._ ”

“T-That’s for research! You know how Zero is? He… Doesn’t cherish his existence here… He sees his life meant entirely for the sake of fighting…” Ciel fiddles with her fingers, looking down at her elder. X frowns, aware of her lame excuse. “ _And you didn’t ask for my help, the same one who’s known Zero the longest?_ ”

“…” Ciel mutters, averting her eyes to stare at Alouette. While X didn’t hear it, but Alouette heard the last words as loud as day.

 

“… **You’ll take him away from me.** ”

 

“NON NON NON!” Alouette stomps her feet, stunning the two scientists. “Ciel! Tu es meilleur que X! Croyez en vous-même!!”

“I know. I know that…” Ciel held her shoulder, walking away from the analyzing cyber elf. “But there are so many traits X has that I don’t.”

‘ _She’s so pumped up; Alou used her core language…_ ’ X nodded before realizing the meaning. ‘ _Wait. Ciel… feels inferior on an outdated, useless ancient apparition. That’s strange and really… pitiful._ ’

“ _Ciel. Do you remember the memory archives you took when you built Omega X?_ ” X asked, sitting down the rotating chair and read her notes in E-Crystal research. X shakes his head, “ _How rude of me. Of course, you remember. You’re genetically-modified to remember the slightest of detail. For the sake of our friend here, let me remove the blindfold. If I really desire or remotely like Zero then Omega X should show these signs as well but in a rather ‘erratic’ degree especially when he snapped from the pressure. Yes. The data you obtained from the government database and later uploaded to my copy is due to an incident involving the government. Yes. The government ordered me to reveal my psychological state for public scrutiny. Emotions and memories had to be broken down to its basic elements. The ‘Reveal’ was supposed to destroy my so-called **Ascension to Godhood,** but it backfired. People continued to 'Love' me. It accelerated and the **Guardian Project** was finished in the span of months._ ”

“You… You were really about to snap, were you?” Ciel asked, not facing the cyber elf. X hums, “ _No breaks from work, constant invasion of privacy, loss of all companionship from the past, entering raids to decimate hundreds of defected reploids, and the list goes on. Let's not forget the **Elf Wars**. Yes Ciel. We all know I’m at the fine line between **Suicide** and **Genocide**. Omega X took **Genocide** and I? You know the rest._ ”

“So... Is your memories still available... there?” Alouette can actually understand why people thinking X is a saint, but a God? That’s a bit far-fetch… Unless the X she knows right now is different from the X from back then. X shakes his head, reading the computer files. “ _Not anymore. Omega X had them deleted. I don’t think he wants more copies of us. But that’s beside the point, we’re here to discuss about Zero and his strange infatuation with the past-_ ”

“No! It’s not just that. True. Zero wants to remember the only thing that bridges him to reality but Zero worries for you… You’re his best friend…. You…! All this time!” Ciel seems to realize something important. Ciel turns to stare at X. “X? What do you think of Valentines?”

“ ** _Universal Filial day?_** _A Holiday for loved ones._ ” X shrugs and Alouette understands why Ciel is getting frustrated with X’s dullness. Ciel asks, smiling. “What do you do when the event starts?”

“ _What's the point of interrogating meee-?!_ ” X yelped when Ciel tilts the chair until its head bumps onto the table. Emerald eyes stare into blue.

 

“ **Zero looks up to you.** ”

 

“If you think the Holiday is useless then he. Will. Too.” Ciel watched the cyber elf tilt his head.

“ _No._ ” X responds back, annoyed. “ _Wrong deduction. That’s why I’m here."_

 

 _"In the past, Zero had a lover named Iris._ ”


	3. Utilizing Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: X explains and lies at the same time.

“…” As if bricks fell onto their heads, Ciel and Alouette should have seen that coming. X continues, “ _The Repliforce incident led to Zero murdering his lover._ ”

‘So Ciel… Isn’t his first.’ Alouette read many romance novels to understand the situation. X watch his fellow scientist move away; her steps dizzy as she processed the info. X crossed his arms, “ _While we were heading back to base… I asked him to kill me if I ever went maverick._ ”

“…You are an idiot.” Ciel covers her face, finally recognizing the pieces of the puzzle. X nods, “ _I know. I made Zero eternally fear the idea of attachment. This event caused him to remember that fear._ ”

 

“You… Can I punch you?” Ciel asked and X humors her. “ _You may but Zero will come over soon._ ”

“No. Zero isn’t coming back until tomorrow. He… He told me so!” Ciel corrects, her hand clenching to a fist. Alouette feels like X knew this would happen. X asked with that ‘innocent’ voice he often used to get what he wants. Both females knew this tone, the same tone X uses on Zero. _Strange enough, Zero obeys it but with his eyes rolling at X’s childish behavior._

“ _Ciel. I’m Zero’s partner for as long as I remember **in a platonic and professional sense** or the closest Zero could consider as a Best Friend._ ” X states calmly, but highly disappointed at the blank stares between the two. “ _I’ve laid out the puzzle pieces and you still haven’t noticed? Oh dear. Why are most of my associates emotionally stunted? Look here. If I am not interested in Zero romantically then why do you think I’m here telling you about Zero’s Love history?_ ”

 

“I don’t get it…” Alouette was being honest. However, the other female teen understood the message.

 

“Thank you! You’re the best! How could I be so dense?! I’m sorry for doubting you!” Ciel lunged at X, snuggling her face on X’s chest. X did a raspberry sound. “ _It’s called insecurity because I look androgynous, have a saint history, very close to your love interest and very unpredictable._ ”

“Oh.” Alouette finally catches the train of thought and squeals at the idea. The idea was so cute! “X was roping Zero with Sis?! You should have asked for my help?!”

“ _Sh! If Zero finds out, he will never forgive me!_ ” X hissed, but he was chuckling. “ _He’ll come over around Lunch. Please prepare your gift and have activities laid out. He won’t refuse. Trust me on this. There are memories he secretly wants gone but refuses. It’s your job to be assertive and understanding at the same time. Am I clear?_ ”

“Wait lunch?! That’s at the time of Ball?! I don’t have a dress!” Ciel panics and kicks the chair for X to fall. X stands on all four, staring at the female with a grimace. [The cyber elves are laughing at him. Those imps!]

“ _Are you telling me for the last two days, you were sulking and making chocolate?!_ ” X was outraged and Ciel looks through her cabinets for a sparse and pretty dress. Ciel slammed the cabinet shut, holding a key. “Yes?! How am I supposed to know you were persuading Zero to join?! You should have told me?! All that time… Wasted! Alou. Come with me. I need your help with the dresses.”

“ _I’ll join to- Ciel. Don’t give me that look. You are like a daughter to me._ ” X floats behind them as Ciel led Alouette by the hand to her room.

“Alou. Can you stay there and see what clothes you like? (Ciel turns to stare at X) And let me guess? Zero’s late because he’s buying his suit?” Ciel heads over to her drawer and start pulling out folded clothes. Alouette picked a sundress identical to her clothes while Ciel chose a pink dress with laces decorating the edge.

“ _Correct._ ” X gives a dutiful nod as he closed the door. The females are changing after all. Alouette removed her dress for the new one, eyes shining with the glittering effect as she reflects it on the artificial light. “ _I told him to blend in with the crowd and identify the potential traitor. The decrease in morale within the group often leads to betrayal._ ”

 

 

> _“…Why are you telling me this?” Zero’s eyes narrowed, staring at the cyber elf. X crossed his arms, “It’s an optional mission and I was wondering if you knew anyone who could do it during the Ball one week from now.”_
> 
> _“If it’s really an optional mission then why are you not disclosing everything?” Zero kept walking until he was a feet away from his friend. X didn’t move away, feeling Zero’s hand brush to his cheek. Zero asked, “Are they a spy?”_
> 
> _“No...” X leans to Zero’s hand, feeling the invisible warmth. “But you’re close. Their motive… is selfish? No. That’s not right… It’s hard to say in words… This is the reason why I need someone to check. Will you give me your answer?”_

 

“I can’t believe you lied to Zero.” Ciel removes her navy blue tights, revealing soft pinkish skin. Alouette watched in fascination, already wearing the pretty dress. “I really can’t help but thank you.”

 

 

> _“The best individual to perform the search…” Zero whispered as X closed his eyes, sensing if there are any intruders within the vicinity. Zero tilted X’s face. “…Is me. I will do it.”_
> 
> _“Are you sure? I doubt you’re good for this job.” X breathed out and didn’t notice his comrade took it as a challenge. X laughed, teasing. “You don’t even have the items for a recon.”_
> 
> _“I have time.” Zero responded and X opened his eyes to meet startling blue. Few inches away, Zero seems to forget the term personal space. “Because I know this mission has something to do with you and you’re important ~~to me~~.”_

 

‘I did, did I?’ X tapped his finger, biting his lower lip. His latest conversation with Mother Elf had the cursed Elf warning him of betrayal… Leading to his death. She told him they can prevent that, that Zero and Ciel can help him but… X didn’t want to tell them what he heard. He didn’t want anyone to worry over him.

 

**X didn’t deserve it.**

 

‘I don’t deserve saving.’ X smiled bitterly, looking at the picture of Ciel and the Resistance member. It was the latest one with Zero standing beside Ciel. X closed his eyes, pushing the lingering sensations of the past. The good and bad. All of that had to go. X had nothing left to give…

“ _You’re welcome._ ” X hates lying but if these two realize his plans, X might as well expect Zero to come barging in the room. The only problem remaining is to find a way to die discreetly. Oh who is he kidding with? Someone’s obviously going to destroy his body and taunt Zero with it, but **Ciel’s system** isn’t finished. Ciel requires a tranquil atmosphere and she’s going to get affected if he dies. X simply needs to delay this event and what better than to install paranoia. Thankfully, X has enough missions to occupy Zero’s processors. He could give the answer to Zero, but having Zero charge into his resting place so early without the consent of the Resistance was against Elpizo’s rule- X paused. ‘Is it Elpizo?’

 

_Will he... kill me?_


	4. Giving Love a Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: X, Alouette and Ciel talk while going to the main location. Zero enters and X makes the (love) match.

“X? Why do you call Copy X - Omega X?” Alouette jumps on the bed, catching X’s attention. X placed the picture down, smiling. " _Omega X insists he be called by that name. Something to do with being the last creation of Doctor Light or the need to consolidate the fact that he will be the last creation called X._ "

"That makes sense. It also sounds cool!" Alouette stands on her feet, twirling like a ballerina. X watched Ciel fixing her hair before asking, " _What made you like Zero again?_ "

"That's a strange question." Ciel pointed out, combing her hair and wondering if she should place her hair flowing or tied. X hums, " _As his best friend, I need to know why._ "

"Zero-" Ciel starts, but from the look in her eyes, X understood everything. X hushed her, covering his mouth in amusement. " _Ok. I got it._ "

"Y-You are a dreadful person!" Ciel puffs her cheek and X tries not to laugh. Those eyes were the same one Iris had when he met her. Wrapping her arms around Zero, Iris was such an understanding reploid-

 

"!!!" X winced, clutching his chest at the onslaught of pain. ‘Freaking Mother Elf- I meant Dark Elf!’

"I see~!" Fortunately, Alouette and Ciel didn't notice because Ciel was telling Alouette the various make-up products humans use to hide all sorts of nasties. X staggers to remain upright, leaning to the wall and taking a deep breath.

' _Maybe I should head back to the Cyber space. Phantom could accompany me..._ ' X thought to himself, but the two females thought of better things. Ciel stares at X, asking. "Don't you want to change clothes too?"

" _Why? I'm dead._ " X explained, but Alouette raised her stuff toy at him. "But you're part of the family! You have to participate!"

" _Fine._ " X is starting to regret coming here. Ciel wags her finger, "All armor off, even the helmet."

 

" _..._ " X really regrets staying here, sighing louder at his misfortune. Alouette giggles, "Come on X. What could go wrong?"

" _Lots of things._ " X mulls over his decision, but he decides to agree for the sake of seeing Zero interact with others. It could go in two ways: Zero could seduce the crowd or make himself a laughing stock. X knows Zero will aim for the former. 'Reckless, handsome psychopath.'

"Sadly, the cyber elves say they don't have any clothes for you." Ciel dejectedly answers which X still finds amusing. Ciel can talk with Cyber elves... telepathically. It's a feat not many humans can do. _However, X knows why and he doesn't plan on saying it... Not yet anyways._

" _Don't worry. I can alter my clothes._ " X shrugs their worries as he placed his hand onto his chest, watching his clothes morph-not a total change actually. All X did was transform his robes into a jacket. A very big jacket with huge adjustments. Oh wait. This is the same clothes he was given when they decided to make him the new ruler of Neo Arcadia.

'Wait a minute' X looks behind him, seeing the swirls of data and angel wings behind him. " _There's something wrong with this form... I wonder what?_ "

* * *

 

"That's overkill." Ciel stared at him in amazement, her mouth gaping slightly. X wonders if he look really holy and lame right now? Alouette cheered, "X! You look like an angel!"

" _...Is that a good thing or a bad thing because angels are androgynous and I prefer being a male?_ " X clarifies, trying to remove the floating angel wings behind him. 'Stupid Doctor Light for giving me an angelic soul! Stupid me for being a goodie-two-shoe!'

"X. Don't be angry. We'll help too okay?" Ciel walks over and yanks the wings. X cries in pain and Ciel comments, moving away and examining the body part. "Even if it's not attached to you... You can still feel it."

" _Yeah..._ " X's face turns blank when he remembers his ultimate form - Seraph form was it? X face palms. " _Even in death, my father bestows me gifts of mass destruction._ "

"Excuse me?" Ciel turns to X and the cyber elf waves his hand, laughing hastily. " _Haha nothing at all Ciel._ ~~ _The hell is my destructive power this time?_~~ "

"Now that all that's settled. We should go to the main hall." Ciel smiles and both occupants agreed. Watching Ciel leave, Alouette looks at X and smiles. "You look less scary than meanie X."

" _I'm not so sure about_ _that_ _._ ~~ _Dr. Light always tend to make the simplest of things dangerous._~~ " X stares at his hands, internally screaming to the heavens what sort of skills Dr. Light gave him in this form. X follows Alouette from behind, having several reploids stare at them at awe. They must think X is a new Cyber elf, a support-based elf judging with his aura. It's a warm comforting aura. X feels like their deduction is right, checking his skills.

 

'Heal all nearby reploids; Repair all weapons; Dissipate all energy-based attacks... I'm like a Mother Elf junior.. Wait a second. Could these abilities reflect my soul intent or is this really the work of Dr. Light? I’m confused.' X can't believe a change of clothes give him these abilities. 'Putting that aside, I wonder if I should tell Ciel? No... She’ll probably tell someone and inevitably lead to Zero holding that blasted spear to tie me up with.'

 

"Why did you shiver? Are you cold?" Alouette held onto her cat plushie as she asked. X smiled, “ _It’s nothing._ ”

'Hmm?' X doesn't even need the door to open to know there's a crowd drinking and chatting in the main hall. Taking a step forward, the entire room had a reddish pink theme, (‘Hot pink.’ X corrects himself) something the cyber elf secretly despises as this color amplifies his blue color.

“H-he’s here.” Ciel gulped, holding her present as she stared at a particular crowd of females.

“Wow. He looks so different.” Alouette went forward and even rubbed her eyes to see if she got it wrong.

“ _Show-off._ ” X remarked, covering his mouth in amusement. Right in the middle is Zero wearing a black tuxedo with a red corsage. He’s smiling, conversing with the crowd. Ciel gasped, “He’s like a prince!”

“No. A knight.” Alouette puffs her chest, “And we’re the princesses!”

“ _What am I supposed to be?_ ” X humored them, “ _Your fairy godfather?_ ”

“ **Yes!** ” Both females replying at the same time didn’t make X feel any better. Ciel braced herself. “Okay everyone. Act natural.”

“ _I’m always natural._ ” X floated forward, but it seems he forgot how shiny he is because it caused a lot (Wrong term. **All** ) to notice the presence of the three. X turns his head to look over his shoulder, noting how his data caused both Ciel and Alouette to look like princesses. ‘Maybe I am the fairy in this story.’

* * *

 

“X?” Zero calls out and like magic, the entire room turned silent.

 

“ _Yes?_ ” X notes the crimson reploid emerging from the crowd. The cyber elf wonders why so many of them turned silent. ‘Must be because of our outfit.’

“You... All of you look different.” Zero said at random, “not in a bad way.”

“ _Thank you._ ” X chirped as he watched his long time partner step forward with a box of chocolate in hand. Watching his best friend avert his gaze and stare at the ground, X asked, “ _Did you make that?_ ”

“...” Zero continues to stare at the ground, failing to raise his arms or utter a word. **That’s a YES**. Feeling Ciel’s gaze behind him, X blinked before realizing the situation. ‘I’m in the way, aren’t I?’

 

“X...I wanted to-” Zero began but no one heard him as X vanished and reappeared behind the reploid. X pushed him forward, whispering behind Zero’s ear. “ _Go get her!_ ”

“W-wait!” Zero hissed back, but the confrontation between the two icons of hope caused a positive uproar among the Resistance. X hovered away from the scene, watching the chocolate exchange in his periphery. Ciel seems so happy and Zero’s distressed(?) 'No. That’s probably worry if his chocolate is good enough.'

 

“ _Silly Zero.”_ X covers his mouth, smiling and recalling the time he ate Zero’s first confectionery. It was sweet and a bit salty. Of course his chocolates tastes good. X couldn’t help but voice out.

 

“ _They really make a good couple._ ”


	5. Love as a Trigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Everyone is drunk or somber. X dances with Elpizo and talks about his name’s origin and plans in the coming months. As thanks, Elpizo gives a kiss and someone isn’t happy at the exchange.

 

> “ _You want me to help you understand Zero’s...Id?” X tilted his head, resting it on the palm of his hand as he drank coffee with his associate. The scientist nodded, smiling at his superior._
> 
> “ _I call him Omega.” The human scientist added, holding onto his coffee. X agreed on the sentiment, unsure how he’ll say this to Zero when he wakes up nor the idea. “Have you asked-?”_
> 
> “ _No! S-she and I have different views on what to do with him.” The scientist drinks his coffee to calm his nerves. X observed him before standing up, “I have a mission three hours from now. I’ll come visit your station afterwards.”_
> 
> “ _What must I do in the meantime?” The human scientist called out. X paused before he turned his back, “I’ll give you access to several resources we’ve found in the oasis. Hopefully, that will keep you busy, Weil.”_
> 
> “ _You know me too well, X.” Dr. Weil grinned as he too stood up. X sighed, “I've met worse.”_
> 
> “ _And don’t tell them about Mother Elf’s completion. We still need to test her.” Dr. Weil warned and X waved his hand._
> 
> “ _I trust your judgment.” X began walking away. Before he left the room, X swore he heard his associate mutter._
> 
>  
> 
> “ _If only more people were like you._ _”_

 

“ _What?”_ X turned, only to nearly stumble to the ground if not for someone who caught him from behind. X blinked, trying to recall where he was. He’s tipsy. That X was sure of, but why was he entering memory lane? ‘It didn’t make sense.’

“I didn’t think cyber elves could get drunk.” Elpizo held onto the elf, ensuring X gets his balance. X smiled, holding onto the current leader of the Resistance. _“Thanks for the support.”_

“The pleasure’s mine.” Elpizo responded back, smiling at him. Taking a step back as X recovers, Elpizo offered his hand. “Do you care for a dance?”

“...” X blinked and searched through Elpizo’s eyes for his motive. ‘I see. It seems we both have questions for the other.’

“ _I agree._ ” X held onto the leader’s hands and danced. The song wasn’t bad. No singing or electric guitars unlike the beginning. X finds Elpizo wrap his hand around X’s waist, swinging to the tune.

 

‘That’s cute.’ X thought, observing Rouge and Jaune teasing Alouette after she finished dancing with Menart. However, it seems Perroquiet is defending Alouette for some reason. X couldn’t help but smile back as Alouette caught his gaze.

“That cocky elf!” Alouette huffed, glaring at her ally. Rocinolle, holding a cup of booze, turns to where Alouette stared and commented. “They actually look fine together.”

“Who?” Rouge wondered and cups her chin to analyze the situation. “Ah. Yes. They do, don’t they Jaune?”

“I’m unsure. I sincerely hope the Commander would dance with Ciel.” Jaune answered back as she turns to face Hirondelle. “Took you long enough.”

“H-had some files to f-fix.” The man scratched the back of his head. Jaune whacks him on the head, giggling. “Do that later! You’re intoxicated and will only impede your progress!”

“S-sorry~!” Hirondelle apologized while the observers laughed.

“At least y-you *hic! aren’t the one being bullied.” Perroquiet whispered back to his companion. Alouette nodded and headed back to the punch bowl area. ‘I’m sure nothing bad will happen.’

 

* * *

 

The song changed and everyone went with it. A solemn and lovely song. It was strangely calming, giving X ample time to push the past back to the recesses of his mind.

 

* * *

 

“I’ve noticed you staring at me for quite some time.” Elpizo breathed behind his ear as X wrapped his arm around Elpizo’s neck. X whispered back, “ _Just curious... Why call yourself Elpizo?_ ”

“Ah.” Elpizo spoke out, his voice lost its flare. X was glad the room is crowded and intoxicated with their drinks or they’d find something off. “Do you have an idea where my name originated?”

“ _The project name for the creation... of a perfect ruler._ ” X gave an optimistic summary he himself believed when he first heard Dr. Weil’s proposal. He believed in Dr. Weil for a while until he uncovered the truth.

 

> “ _Why do you oppose me?! Do you not understand how much we needs this?!” Dr. Weil screamed, staring at X in betrayal._
> 
> _[All because of one individual’s decision in opposing the plan, the council meeting went to chaos.]_
> 
> “ _I know what you’re standing for but...” X looked at his fellow scientist. “Whatever you proposed this morning will only end in the separation between the two races, Weil!”_

 

“ _It seems you’ve uncovered quite a finding there..._ ” Finding a link between his flashback and the present, the recall made sense. X should drink more. “ _That also explains how you retrieved the Baby Elves._ ”

“ _And you are aware..._ ” X looks up to see Elpizo smile, wondering if this reploid knew everything about the project. “... _of Mother Elf’s existence. The entity who brought an end to the Maverick Wars._ ”

“Yes. I took up the name because I wanted to represent the hope of all my fallen comrades.” Elpizo proclaimed softly, nearly stepping X’s foot. X moved, feeling pity for the naive reploid. “Soon. I will tell this story to my allies once **Operation Righteous Strike** comes underway.”

“ _I hope you took note of all the variables..._ ” X didn’t make the four guardians for nothing. Even if one of them is dead, the other three is a force to be reckoned with. Elpizo took X’s advice to heart, answering back. “I will. Thank you.”

 

“ _Why do you thank me?_ ” X allows Elpizo to twirl him around before finding himself back in the blonde’s arms. Elpizo sighed, “Ciel is opposed with my plan.”

“ _I do too. Neo Arcadia is a strong fortress._ ” X planned it himself, only those who entered it would understand how to destroy X’s sanctuary. However, the cyber elf knew Neo Arcadia ceased to be a safe after the incidents of reploid termination and hierarchical status. X added, “ _Yet certain risks must be taken for freedom. As long as you take into account all forces then I have no qualms on your plan._ ”

“These forces are?” Elpizo raised an eyebrow. X didn’t speak at first, nearly falling out of rhythm at their waltz. But he finds time and answered back, “ _My generals._ ”

“They’re still recovering from their fight with Zero.” Elpizo raised and X turned silent. “ _Just know I built them to be sturdy._ ”

 

“I will talk with them about that.” Elpizo is underestimating the ex-ruler’s children. X asked, “ _How are the humans you’ve saved? Have they gotten along with the others?_ ”

“We released them.” Elpizo hummed, not noticing X’s dismay. “Very few remained and they’re assigned in combat.”

“ _That’s... dangerous._ ” X frowned, “ _Do they get along with Ciel?_ ”

“No. Not really. They say she’s sheltered for some reason. These humans really care for our freedom.” Elpizo shifts his head to look at Ciel dancing with Zero. X chuckled, “ _It’s to be expected. The utopia I once built was meant for such a coexistence._ ”

“But you suddenly died during the Elf wars.” Elpizo silenced X and realized how brutal his words were. “I’m sorry. I was just...”

 

“ _Staring at Ciel and Zero?_ ” X grinned, tugging Elpizo close so he too could look at the duo. “ _Zero’s cringing in pain._ ”

“Lady Ciel doesn’t know how to dance? Thank Light I wasn’t her first.” Elpizo joked and X laughed, moving away to stare at the reploid. “ _Don’t say that. Think of the victims and move on with their sacrifices!_ ”

“I will! That is my duty as Commander.” X wants to cover his mouth, but Elpizo was holding his dominant hand. Elpizo thanked, “Thank you for resuscitating my day.”

“ _You’re welcome-!_ ” X’s emerald eyes widened at Elpizo’s next move. Leaning close, Elpizo kissed X’s forehead. X was glad there were disco lights above them or everyone can see how red he turned. Without the elf’s knowledge, Elpizo’s eyes shifted to the area where Ciel and Zero danced before focusing back onto the stunned cyber elf.

 

“!!!” Alouette dropped her cup, her jaw dropping at Elpizo’s action. It seems several reploids cheered at the actions. Some screamed in despair, failing the bet on who their commander will kiss.

 

“I wonder what’s going on?” Ciel also took notice of the drunken commotion. Zero’s gaze darted straight at the source. Navy blue eyes narrowed at how flustered X was. ‘X?’

 

* * *

 

“ _E-Elpizo?_ ” X stuttered and Elpizo gives a final kiss on X’s nose. Moving away, Elpizo smirked. “Would you like to-”

 

*Click!

 

“ **Get your arms off him.** ” Zero ordered.

 

[Suddenly, the music stopped.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized this could be the continuation of my other Story: [ A Day Without Touching. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853066)
> 
> Ah cripes... / ~ \ Didn’t mean that.


	6. Love or Friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Zero grabs X and leaves. Ciel then proceeded to slap Elpizo because he technically tried hitting on her dad figure. Alouette searched for Zero and X... and fainted. The next day, a lot of reploids have loud static in their heads/headaches and X tends to Ciel.

“What seems to be the matter Zero?” Elpizo wondered, slightly tightening his grip on X’s arm as he stared at the crimson reploid while X observed his surroundings. The music stopped and everyone is watching them implicitly.

“Elpizo...” Zero said in a slower and more menacing tone. Pointing the gun at the Commander’s head, no one bothered to stop Zero... _except X_.

“ _Zero. Please lower your gun._ ” X requested as the cyber elf decided to make eye contact with his comrade. Zero’s eyes are usually dark blue, but it seems there are moments when it obtains a tint of red.

“...” Zero refused, his finger still on the trigger. X sighed, poking Elpizo’s hand. “ _Elpizo. Maybe you should-_ ”

 

“ _Z-zero?!_ ” X yelped as Zero tugged his arm, pulling him close to the hero’s side. Holding X by arm, Zero’s gaze never left Elpizo as he lowered his gun. X complained, “ _what is the meaning of this?!_ ”

“You’re coming with me. **Now**.” Zero didn’t bother enlightening his friend, proceeding to drag X outside the hall and leaving the entire Resistance at a loss.

“X?” Alouette managed to catch X’s expression and found the cyber elf himself confused then eventually reconciling with something.

“How sentimental of him, protecting the dead...” Elpizo shook his head, unaware that there was a certain entity going up to him. It was Ciel who made the first move, walking towards Elpizo and promptly slapping the male.

 

*Smack!  
  


“Yowch! W-what was that for?!” Elpizo held his right cheek, staring down at the heaving teenager.

“Elpizo.” Ciel hissed, clearly annoyed at her co-leader’s actions. “What will you gain from provoking Zero? You know how sensitive he is towards his past?!”

‘Where are they going?’ Alouette thought, opting to follow the duo even when everyone wanted to watch the two leaders have a stand-off.

“Oh no... He’s dead.” Perroquiet muttered under his breath, fixing his glasses to watch the scene. “Ms. Ciel’s going to slaughter him.”

“How did this happen?” Cerveau commented, accidentally bumping Alouette.

“Excuse me.” The pink-dressed reploid was persistent though, running passed the mechanic and tracking her supposed-partner-in-crime.

“A dead father joke.” Hirondelle whispered, watching the scene as well.

 

> “ _G-gah!”_ _As soon as Zero stopped dashing, X found himself_ _slammed to the wall. Aware_ _they haven’t left the base_ _, X was about to stand up_ _but Zero slammed his hand onto his shoulder and pinned the cyber elf in place as he knelt down_ _._
> 
> “ _Z_ _ero_ _?” X_ _blinked rapidly;_ _s_ _urprised emerald eyes flicker to look at possessive sapphire. “_ _S-something wrong?_ _”_
> 
> “ _Why?” Zero finally spoke, but it was too vague. X was just worried by the fact_ _one of Zero’s legs are in between his legs, decreasing his chances of casual escape_ _. [_ _ **H**_ _ **e’s held hostage**_ _.] Zero continued, “Why were you interacting with_ _ **him**_ _of all people?”_

 

“It was a show of appreciation!” Elpizo justified, “I don’t even understand why Zero’s overprotective of the dead.”

“You’re asking this to an amnesiac? And for your information, that was the real X. If it wasn’t for **him** , I wouldn’t even be here!” For a human, Ciel was strong enough to lift Elpizo’s collar and raised the reploid by the inch off the ground. “Take my advice and avoid insulting **him** , understood?”

“M-my apologies!” Elpizo seemed to have forgotten about Hirondelle’s information regarding Ciel’s past. The real X... is like a father to the young female scientist. That’s the same reason why she’s so pacifistic and resourceful. _Don’t forget the fact she’s excellent in acts of self-defense._

“I did not mean to insult the cyber elf” Elpizo has to remedy this quickly before the other soldiers hears about this. “I didn’t know what came over me to do such a provocative gesture.”  


> “ _H_ _e’s troubled_ _..._ _and is your Commander_ _...” X_ _exerted even if he’s backed to a corner_ _. X_ _knew his comrade’s drunk and if he made any hostile act,_ _would have dire consequences._ _[This will take awhile]_
> 
> “ _I needed to... interrogate him._ _”_ _X finalized, feeling Zero sitting on his right leg and the knee sliding from his robes and bumping his pelvic armor._ _There is only one reploid to blame for all this. ‘_ _ **Cerveau!**_ _’_
> 
> “ _Elpizo’s the one, isn’t he?” Zero leaned close. X felt his temperature rise, trying to increase the gap away from the swordsman’s face but unable to do so._ _His arms wouldn’t move nor his legs._ _Zero_ _reasoned_ _,_ _more for his sake._ _“He did escape from Neo Arcadia, obtaining incremental information from the administration bureau.”_
> 
>  

“...I believe you.” Ciel lets go, clutching her hands as she turns to the hallway Zero went off to. “I should probably look for him and explain.”

“But-” Elpizo tried to reach for Ciel, only for the female to slap his hand away. Ciel remarked, “we will talk after you realize your mistake.”

“...Understood.” Elpizo lowered his head in resignation. Strange enough, Andrew was actually with them, emerging from the table and commenting. “To be young...”

“Were you under the table all this time?” Menart asked, amazed at the old-looking reploid.  


* * *

 

> “ _He won’t betray you... (X noted Zero lean on his shoulder, but he didn’t bother moving) H_ _i_ _s conviction regarding Neo Arcadia’s persecution_ _is unshakable_ _. Every action he_ _does is_ _-!” X felt the reploid’s breath by his neck, sending ghost sensation from that area. X_ _remained calm_ _,“To our advantage!”_
> 
> “ _Hmm....” Zero pressed his mouth close enough to touch the cyber elf’s_ _neck_ _,_ _troubling_ _X further as he talked. “You aren’t lying to me.”_
> 
> “ _Why would I lie to you Z-Z?!_ _” X_ _gasped when Zero nipped his neck, drawing out energy for Zero to take a drink or lick. How could X forget? Aside from the fact Ciel offered him alcohol, Zero entered the party low in energy and thought the punch was probably filled with reploid ambrosia or whatnot! Ergo, Zero’s system chose the easiest shortcut to obtain energy – Cyber elf._

 

“X?” Alouette called out, walking around the hallways. She knows several reploids are occupying the same room doing private things like watching movies and talking about life... However, what and where would two ancients go to for some private time?

“Umu...” Alouette already searched in Zero’s room and every other vacant room. Suddenly, a light bulb popped above her head. ‘I got it! They’re in a dark secluded area!’

‘Surely, Zero won’t do anything rash?’ Alouette does a raspberry sound as she staggered around the second floor.  


> “ _Alouette’s looking for you.” Zero said after_ _he_ _release_ _d with a sigh,_ _his arms around_ _his recent_ _energy source. X turned his head and_ _watched Alouette pass them, confessing._ _“But if I leave, you’re going to_ _threaten_ _Elpizo.”_
> 
> ‘ _Now the question i_ _s_ _what quantity and composition did that punch have_ _because man! It takes gallons for Zero to get drunk!’ X thought to himself and noticed Alouette ignore them for the second time._ _Zero closed his eyes,_ _drawl_ _ing._ _“I_ _wouldn’t_ _..._ _Ciel wouldn’t want that...She made me promise._ _”_
> 
> “ _Thank Light. Ciel has the right idea.” X smiled and listened to the voices of several other Resistance members. Some tripped while others joked. X humored his friend, “We should let them find us.”_
> 
>  

“X! Where are you?!” Searching through every area intently and even with the help of the Resistance, Alouette still could not find the duo. The Cyber elves know but they’re giggling and not making any sense.

 

> “ _Later._ _”_ _Zero listens to Ciel’s call followed by the giggling cyber elves. X drooped his head on his shoulder, unable to keep up._
> 
> _Listening to Zero talk about his day and_ _jest_ _about Ciel gives a sliver of hope in X’s heart. Falling unconscious before Zero is not nice. Falling unconscious with Zero staring at him_ _with that entertained_ _expression_ _is_ _ humiliating _ _._
> 
> “ _ **Weak.**_ _”_ _Zero smiled as everything fell._  
> 

Falling unconscious, Alouette forgot one factor that would influence their search.

They were drunk. Like. Really drunk. Drunk to the point that Alouette woke up on the floor with a very loud buzz in her head. Everyone has one except Zero.  


> “ _?” X woke up, rolling to the other side only to stare at Zero. X pouted, needing to sit up and assess the situation. He’s in Zero’s room. X yawned, “weird~”_
> 
> “ _This is why I hate parties. Back then it was Axl’s fault...Now? Rust it.” X heaved an exaggerated sigh. Ciel will need him when she wakes up. This is her first time drinking. Human knowledge would not equate to an effective remedy ~~but it works strange enough~~. X rolled out of bed and floated before falling, but his head bumped on the table and X can’t help but notice the wrapped package that nearly dropped to the ground. X stared at it. The label said **To X**._
> 
> “ _For me~?” Curious, X unraveled the gift and picked up one of it. A rose made from E-Crystals? It had a peculiar color, sparkling pinkish-red._
> 
>  

[Stupid Zero and his high tolerance to the Reploid alcohol.]

 

> “ _Strange.” X twirled it, detecting the date of its construction to be three days worth. Unknown to the populace, Cyber elves can create neat items from energy._
> 
> “ _...” Zero opened one eye, observing the cyber elf. X had that conflicted expression, the same one the blue elf showed when he discusses about Neo Arcadia._
> 
> “ _Happy Valentines day to you too...” X mentioned before picking all the flowers in his right. X can make it look like a bouquet. **Twelve**. “You forgot to add one.”_
> 
>  

They were fortunate Cyber elf X kept Neo Arcadia at bay with mundane problems. Speaking of the Cyber Elf, Alouette held onto a camera that recorded most of the events within that week. She also has what Hirondelle called Black mail.

 

> “ _Here’s mine.” X touched the Z-saber hilt, giving it an upgrade. X met with Dr. Light beforehand. His creator wasn’t happy when he heard of the news. Apparently, Dr. Light still had so much upgrades for him. It was only natural X requested his father to make it compatible to Zero. There are still fifty more upgrades and X doubts he’d make the exchanges on time. ‘Maybe I’d have to make it compatible with other models who find it?’_
> 
> ‘ _To persuade the aged is difficult indeed.’ X was also fortunate to be very good in talking. Using the particles in the air, X crafted a thin white sheet and bundled all the flowers together. Silly humans. Energy’s everywhere due to the cyber elves. “I’ve upgraded your Z-saber-I mean Z-sabers. Again. It can be a temporary powerhouse for the Resistance...If you’re willing to hand it over. Next time will be the body upgrades... I’ll give it to Cerveau. Good luck on that.”_
> 
> “ _...” X turned to stare at Zero. He knew Zero was awake because of the prominent frown. Zero never gets nightmares when he’s here. For good measure, X decided to flick the male’s head before floating to the exit. Looking back at the grinning blonde, X bid. “Thanks and see you later.”_  
> 

Walking towards Ciel’s room, Alouette encounters the cyber elf holding a bouquet of roses. X looks fine unlike the rest of the residents who are clinging onto their subtanks and ice packs for relief.

“Who’s the admirer?” Alouette ran towards the elf, tugging his robes.

“ _How’s your head?_ ” X smiled, wondering like the friend he is.

“Muuu~!” Alouette slaps X’s leg as the cyber elf gave a pleased tone. “So mean!”

“ _Come on. We need to see if Ciel’s fine._ ” X pets the child’s head. “ _Knowing her, she’ll have a headache._ ”

“How would you know?” Alouette pouted and X hummed, “ _I’m like her dad._ ”

“ _I watched over her even when no one else did. I promised her... ancestor._ ” They finally reached Ciel’s room. X lets a cyber elf hold his bouquet, ordering the elf to bring it to **Elysium**. Alouette tilted her head, curious about this place called Elysium.

“C-coming!” Ciel called out, but she seems to be in pain. Cyber elf X joked, “ _take your time! Don’t come in your underwear!_ ”

 

*Creeaak!

 

“X...” Ciel rubbed her eyes, groggily. X looked over her condition before staring at the door. “ _Didn’t think these things could be so loud?_ ”

“They’re ancient.” Ciel yawned, turning her back to return to her work. “Feel free to enter. You’re always welcome...except when I’m doing personal human matters.”

“ _Agreed. I’m also happy you hold your alcohol well or is it in your genes? Happy Valentines day._ ” X greeted and Ciel scoffed, “you could’ve told me yesterday...”

“ _Very few remember its origins. I expect you to know._ ” X watched Ciel accept the bottled water he teleported right on her table. Ciel drank it, all the way to the end.

“...I do.” Tossing it in the air, Ciel leaned on her chair, tilting the armchair to watch X disintegrate the bottle to nothing... No. To energy.

 

“ **Happy Valentines day.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is extras.


	7. Love's Beginning and End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short epilogue and prologue

[Prologue]

 

“Universal Filial Day?” Zero echoed his dead companion’s topic, slicing a pantheon’s head before kicking his last target. Zero looks behind his shoulder, watching the cyber elf scanning the factory. “The human holiday featuring an inaccurate heart-shape symbol and armed naked children?”

“ _The council wanted the Holiday to be_ _ **holistic**_ _._ ” X hummed as he deviated from the control room. Zero followed and grabbed a container with a Healer Cyber elf. X floated back, congratulating his accomplishment. “ _Good job. You cleared the threat, but they’ll return in the next fourteen hours._ ”

“For the crates?” Zero stared at the crates. X shrugged, “ _contains resources._ ”

 

“I’ll send the coordinates.” Zero grinned and X rolled his eyes.

“Mistress Ciel would be pleased.” Zero used his henchmen tone and that’s when X responded. “ _Whatever. Anyways, you going to give her a gift?_ ”

“Not interested.” Zero leaned on one of the crates. X suggested, “ _she’d love your chocolate._ ”

“I made Valentine chocolate?” Zero raised an eyebrow. X smiled, “y _ou won an award for being the best_ _ **Valentine baker**_ _._ ”

“That can’t be right.” Zero humored, shifting his weight to watch X brighten up _literally._ “ _You are! I lo-I mean everyone loves your baking!_ ”

 

“Hm...” Zero thought about it and X added, “y _ou can also get some roses?_ ”

“How many?” Zero’s question caused the elf to pause. “ _Excuse me?_ ”

“How many would... any rational individual like?” Zero sounded almost hesitant. His action caused X to tease his friend, “ _depending on what you want them to mean Zero._ ”

“Forget it. I’ll search it on my own.” Zero looked away, riled further as the cyber elf wrapped his arms around his neck. X sang, “ _If you say so~_ ”

“Tsk.” Zero avoids eye contact, but doesn’t push the elf away.

 

* * *

 

[Epilogue]

 

“ _What are you doing to my flowers?!_ ” X screamed.

 

[As soon as he returned to Yggdrasil, the cyber elf found Mother Elf chewing on Zero’s gift.]

 

“X...” Mother Elf even had the guts to offer a half-eaten one, “your gift is refine, delicate and dense. Try it and regain your energy.”

“ _It has sentimental value!_ ” X screamed and the Mother Elf laughed. “Stop worrying. There’s still four of them left.”

“ _But Zero gave it to me..._ ” X pouted. Mother Elf mumbled, watching the ex-ruler sulk. “I pity him...”

“ _Don’t be. He doesn’t like pi-?!_ ” X yelped as the elf tackled him down. Holding one of the roses, Mother Elf strangled the elf just to stuff the rose in his mouth. “I pity him for having a workaholic as a friend!”

 

“ _Arrghk!_ ” X scratched Mother Elf’s hand, unable to spit it out (she covered his mouth) nor can he swallow because of the pressure on his neck so he did an alternative. Using his legs to flip the female entity, X pushed her down with one hand as he used the other to beat his chest. Swallowing the crystals, X gasped and consequently got annoyed when his captive giggled at his pain. “ _You will be the death of me!_ ”

“I already am.” Mother Elf gives a playful slap towards X’s cheek. “Not like I mind.”

“ _Your children do. They hate us._ ” X referred to himself and Zero. “ _And you were referring to Elpizo._ ”

“The naive reploid? Yes... Someone may have manipulated him but who?” Mother Elf pondered.

 

“More importantly,” Mother Elf grimaced, “you did not heed my words.”

“ _..._ ” X got off her, floating towards his inactive body and Mother Elf’s prison. X confessed, “ _I’m not needed there._ ”

“They need you..” Mother Elf sat up, looking up into the darkness. “Someone from the past will return.”

“ _How are you a seer again?_ ” X inquired, tapping his helmet. “ _Aren’t you supposed to be an anti-Sigma Virus program and nothing more?_ ”

“I have my connections...” Mother Elf said as she vanished to return to her container. X watched his body’s chest give out a red glow. “Please take precaution. I sense his return.”

“ _Who?_ ” X inquired. The next words echoed through the chamber, freezing the cyber elf in place.

 

“ **Dr. Weil.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! We’re done here. :3


End file.
